Nico's final Battle
by PrewettPJOHP22
Summary: The Athena Parthenon is at Camp Half-Blood and both camps have made peace, but when Nico joins the seven back in Greece, Nico will be in what might be his final battle of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so please no harsh comments since this is my first time doing this. All rights to Rick Riordan**

Nico's POV

Nico didn't know why he had returned, but he had only left Camp Half-Blood a few hours ago. When he made it the seven were already in battle with the giants the whole landscape that was supposed to be probably breathtaking rather looked very similar to what the Titan War only less corpses of bodies. From a distance he saw Leo and Frank fighting side by side against a giant Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth were all fighting as well, Hecate was off to the side only observing and occasionally coming in to help kill a giant when one seemed about done for.

But suddenly Nico noticed that Percy was missing, had he been separated from the others or was he dead, _no _he thought _Percy isn't dead he-he must be in trouble_! immediately as he had this thought he ran toward Annabeth who just killed another giant " Annabeth, where's Percy?" Nico asked frantically.

" Nico, what are you doing here! you're supposed to be at Camp Half-Blood with Reyna and Hedge" Annabeth said surprised since she had not been expecting the Ghost King to return.

" I'll explain later " Nico said, frustration now boiling inside him why won't she just answer his question, didn't she care about her boyfriend?

" Now tell me where is Percy!?"

" I-I don't he was over by that hill just a- oh gods!" Annabeth said realizing that something wasn't right. Jason and the others seemed to have notice that something was happening, they weren't supposed to just fight they were also to stop Gaea from waking. Suddenly the ground rumbled like the start of an earthquake, no it was an actual earthquake, the ground started to split and from inside the crack in the earth a form of a woman made from the dirt that was none other than Gaea.

` _You are too late now little heroes, I have your blood be spilled over my stones of these ancient grounds and I will finally wake none of you can stop me. _the goddess mocked to all of them, " yeah, but you forgot about me" said a voice then a sword sliced through Gaea's hand and right behind her was Percy with Riptide and full armor on. Unfortunately Gaea's hand could grow back (which in a way makes sense because she was made of dirt).

_Oh no Percy I haven't forgotten you at all, in fact you have the high honor to be killed by me. _Gaea said in her half awake half sleeping voice, " sorry, but I'll have to refuse your once in a lifetime offer" Percy said full of confidence that surprised Nico since the son of Poseidon looked tired from fighting along with perhaps fear.

_If you think that you are funny Percy you are making a mistake, I don't like to be made fun of, _the goddess boomed with anger, the earthquake became more strong and was Gaea becoming taller?

She took Percy by the neck and strangled him, that was when Nico started to feel fear coming into his body _"Percy's gonna die, wait no, no one is going to die here not if the Ghost King has anything to say about it." _Nico thought

" Jason come on help me save Percy"

**Author's note: So what do you think, I have plans to make a couple of chapters, but I need good reviews from you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey so, sorry that it has been a while since the first chapter but I'm going to be making one more chapter after this one unless anyone objects. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Nico's POV**

" What? why you want me to help", Jason asked half scared and half honored.

" Because Grace, out of the group you're part of the prophecy to stop Gaea" Nico said, " hey what about me? aren't I part of the prophecy?" Leo asked looking slightly offended

" listen if I could I'd have you both come, but Leo's foot seems to be holding him back from fighting". What he said was true, Leo's left foot was soaked with blood and Nico swore he saw flesh coming out of his shoe, trying not to stare at it he looked at Hazel and said " Hazel I need you and the others to go to the Argo II once your there give Leo some help with his injuries and see if there is anything helpful that might be any use to us."

She looked like she was about to protest but instead she nodded and said " alright I will and Nico be careful ok?". Nico nodded and started to run to where Gaea was with Jason flying over head like Superman, He could see Percy there still choking as Gaea's hand gripped Percy's neck more tightly

Really Nico didn't know why Gaea hadn't killed him yet _"maybe she wants to remember the moment that she kills him" _Nico thought, and as if she had been reading his mind she looked at him and said _ah, dear Nico you don't know what an honor it is for me to be the one to end the sea god's son's life, such greatness shall come from his death do you wish to join? _Before Nico answered rocks emerged from the ground, most of them had sharp ends like arrowheads so Nico ducked as they flew outwards, but he one rock cut his arm which he ignored, trying his hardest Nico ran at Gaea, sword ready and managed to slice the arm that was strangling Percy. Golden incor started to flow from the goddess and Nico was relived when he heard Percy gasping for breath

" Percy, you ok?" Nico asked as he went towards him, then Jason called out to them " um, guys I think Queen Dirt face is starting to get angry. But he didn't care at all if Gaea was ready to kill them, the only thing that mattered to Nico was that Percy was alive. And then before any of them knew it more arrowhead rocks flew which several hit Jason and more hit Nico as he tried to shield Percy who was still on the ground try to breath, and as Gaea began to speak again another earthquake started up

_How dare you? you little no good son of Hades, I guess now there be more death than I planned, but don't worry your's shall be extra painful._

" You know what Gaea" Nico started to shout at top of his lungs " I don't care if I die right here right now all that matters to me right now is Percy, so Jason help me take care of this mud hag"

he looked at Jason who was amazed that had admitted his love for Percy, but really who cared if the ghost king was gay or not he was most positive that he was going to die. Jason began to summon lighting and as he did so wind began to blow and gradually gaining speed and to anyone's surprise Percy stood up and summoned the waves of the beach close by to him.

_"This is it the final battle" _Nico thought and began to watch the water, wind, and occasional lightning bolt mix with Gaea's forces of the earth. But she was no match and finally there was a scream from the goddess then Jason swooped down with his battle cry and swung his sword then a spectacular defeat Gaea's form hardened and exploded into giant versions of the arrowhead rocks. Nico saw that Percy's armor was missing so naturally Nico ran at Percy yelling " Get out of the way Percy!".

As he shielded him the giant arrowhead boulder hit Nico so hard and felt so painful that he couldn't feel any other part of his body and everything seemed so distant except Percy's arms supporting him, he was close to his face and he noticed that Percy was crying saying Nico's name over and over again which was also nice since besides Hazel there really wasn't many other people that cared about him so after trying to find his voice he looked directly into Percy's green eyes and said in a startling weak voice " look Jackson I don't know how much time I have so just know that all this time I never hated you it-it was the complete opposite alright, tell Hazel I love her and is the greatest sister ever"

With these words Nico felt himself drift away becoming lighter and lighter, only when he saw Charon in his boat asking for a drachma did Nico truly know that he was dead and began to cry. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Finally, the last chapter, the aftermath. Everything except this story belongs to Rick Riordan. Enjoy. **

** Percy's POV**

It was now dark, and the ArgoII was making it's way back to Long Island, back home.

For hours now Hazel had been crying in Hedge's room where Percy had placed Nico's dead body, he had noticed that everyone was in a sad, mournful mood ever since Gaea was defeated._ Weird_ Percy thought.

Across the deck Jason called over "hey, Percy there's something that we need to talk about", as Percy drew closer he could see more cuts and bruises on his face. " look, it's about Nico" Jason started, "a-about Nico? I think I've had enough talk about Nico for the rest of my life!" Percy shouted with frustration.

"Listen to me Percy, I know the timing is bad of what happened, but this something really important that happened when you were in Tarturus." Jason said raising his voice in a demanding sort of way.

"Nico and I were fighting Cupid and well it turns out that he had a crush on you when you first met"

Percy froze in a surprised way. "He had a . . . crush on me?" "Well I would suppose so, after all he was gay."

He thought for a while then suddenly it all made sense, with him keeping his promise to lead the others to the doors of death, but why still why would Nico save Percy's life? after what happened with Bianca he was more than sure that Nico hated him more than he loved him.

The hours had past by, everyone was asleep, except Percy. He wanted to see Nico one last time to say good-bye, but Percy wasn't the one to summon the dead, so he did the second best thing. Carefully, he got out of bed, crept through the hallway making sure not a single noise was made that could wake the others. Finally he made it to Hedge's room, it was slightly dark but Percy could make his way around the room.

Really he hadn't realized that during Hazel's mourning she had cleaned the room, so it was neat and tidy. Percy made his way towards the bed where Nico laid upon, his eyes had been closed so he looked as if he were only sleeping except his heart did not beat.

Percy sat on the side of the bed and began to talk "hey Nico, look I just want to say that, uh, I'm sorry what happened today, it was all my fault. I never wanted you to die, and Jason told me something that was important and I can't imagine what you have been through", his eyes were getting watery, and within a few seconds Percy was crying, he didn't matter if he woke the others he wanted- wanted, he didn't know what he wanted so badly. Was it the guilt that was burned inside of him or just wanting all of this to be a cruel dream, "Nico, I-I'll always remember you I promise, you won't die in vain. Always think of you, always, always" he mumbled.

A whisper spoke to him "Percy? what are you doing up?" It was Annabeth, he looked at her and saw how concerned she looked when she found him now, that even Percy realized, hugging the corpse of Nico. Before he could say anything she walked over to him and gently hugged Percy and said "you can let it out, I don't mind"

So then throughout the rest of the night the only thing that kept in rhythm with the calm waves of the ocean, was the sound of tears being shed.

**Authors Note: so I hope you all enjoyed crying your eyes out right now, and really lets all hope Riordan doesn't kill Nico in the blood of Olympus. Remember I take requests. **


End file.
